The present invention relates generally to structure for automotive vehicles and more particularly to vehicle structure that improves energy absorption of impacts.
Automotive vehicles are, of course, driven along roads where many pedestrians walk. It is desirable to provide vehicle structure that may minimize the results of an impact with a pedestrian while minimizing the cost and packaging space needed to provide for this protection. Moreover, it is desirable that any structure used for this purpose does not detract from vehicle esthetics or interfere with air flow around the vehicle or under the vehicle hood.